


Missed Connection

by Emily_the_Almighty



Series: Emo Beach Kravitz [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: First Dates, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: Is this Taako and Krav's first date? Or does something come up?





	Missed Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This is the 3rd installment of my little universe. Fun fact: I handwrote this chapter and _mailed_ it to @malevolentmango because shes a sweetheart. As always, check out her stuff too because this au wouldnt exist without her!!!

Kravitz was nervous.

 

He was meeting up with Taako today, for a hangout. A date? It wasn't really specified as a date but that's what he was reading it as? They were getting coffee and maybe going for a walk around the city? 

 

He had changed his outfit probably a dozen times, unsure as to what he should wear. But he eventually,  _ eventually _ settled on some black jeans and a soft green polo. Not the dressiest of outfits but still something?

 

He realized, in his frenzy of changing clothes, he only had about 20 minutes to get to the coffee shop? He stopped to look in the mirror next to the door and took in his appearance. He had shaved, trimmed the stubble from his chin. His skin was relatively clear (for once). And his dread were pulled back in a ponytail. 

 

He grabbed his phone, his wallet, and his house key before locking the door to the apartment. It was a wonder he could afford the place, but he was rather lucrative with his freelancing. 

 

The sidewalks were surprisingly not hell to traverse, and the fifteen minute walk was accomplished in ten.

 

Now, all he could do was find a booth in this place to sit and wait for Taako. Would he be early too? Right on time? Fashionably late? Kravitz had no clue as to which, because he figured texting him wouldnt give too much of an answer. 

 

But he did shoot a quick ‘ _ Im here :)’ _ to the other, just in case.

 

And then he waited, staring out the window to the semi busy street. He found enjoyment in people-watching, and he spotted a few teens walking by in Raven Queen attire. A small smile quirked his lips as they passed, and then he turned to fiddle with his phone.

 

Twenty minutes passed, which meant Taako was officially ten minutes late.

 

But that was fine, maybe he was just running late? It happens, hell, it almost happened to him today already. He shot him a short  _ ‘where are you?’ _

 

Another twenty minutes passed, and Kravitz was still eyeing the sidewalks. No sign of Taako. He still hadn't gotten a reply to his texts, and it even showed that they were still unread.

 

He had been sitting in this booth for an hour when he started getting really worried. He pulled up Taako’s Twitter, but could find nothing out of the ordinary. He had gone out the night before and posted a picture with his sister and her husband (who he hasn't officially met but he's heard a lot about them).

 

With a sigh he got up and stretched his legs.

 

Guess he was being stood up.

 

It hurt, because he really thought that Taako liked him? But apparently he wasnt worth the text to cancel or anything? He sulked the entire way back to his apartment, the rest of his day just kind of ruined.

 

He really thought he had a chance, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! Come yell at me on tumblr where I'm under the same name!


End file.
